bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Assailant Kuda
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60536 |idalt = |no = 1346 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 107 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 35 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |description = Many who claimed Kuda had a hand in the assassination of the Six Heroes have recently began to reevaluate his role in history. Although Kuda's targets were all people who had rebelled against the gods, evidence has been found that suggests he helped to draw up the plans for the great escape to Elgaia. Furthermore, when Kuda attacked Atro, the child he had held as a hostage claimed that he took the full force of Atro's blade, as if trying to put an end to his own life. There are many holes in this theory that require further research, but it remains a topic of hot debate. |summon = You don't need to know what I think. But the expression I saw on his face long ago tells me he knew... |fusion = Don't worry. I'll definitely complete my mission. I'll do just what you wish... |evolution = My focus is to complete my mission. I care for nothing else. And I have nothing else to say. | hp_base = 5162 |atk_base = 2054 |def_base = 1644 |rec_base = 1564 | hp_lord = 6568 |atk_lord = 2628 |def_lord = 2182 |rec_lord = 2044 | hp_anima = 7460 |rec_anima = 1806 |atk_breaker = 2866 |def_breaker = 1944 |def_guardian = 2420 |rec_oracle = 2282 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |atk_guardian = 2390 | hp_oracle = 5675 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Divine Judge's Power |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB, considerably boosts BB Atk & boosts BB Atk when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount for 2 turns |lsnote = 25% reduction in BB gauge, 100% boost to BB Atk |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Demon Burial: Hollow Verdict |bbdescription = 21 combo Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns & hugely boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 140% boost to Atk, 40% boost to critical hit rate |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 21 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 21 |bbmultiplier = 260 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Demon Life: Winged Raven |sbbdescription = 25 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 140% boost to Atk, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 200% boost to BB Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Scorching Amethyst Chains |ubbdescription = 27 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% boost to Atk, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 400% boost to BB Atk, 300% boost to critical hit damage |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = A Mission Without Rewards |esitem = |esdescription = Adds critical hit damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 50% boost |evofrom = 60535 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = God's Loyalists |addcatname = Kuda4 }}